


Sticky

by ItsChai



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Kink, M/M, Sex, Splintercest, Turtlecest, blowjob, scest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: Splinter is stressed, being so tense can't be good for the aging rodent, Mike and his brother decide to help him relax





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> This all happened because of [this post on Tumblr](https://its-more-chai.tumblr.com/post/171775752557/splinter-do-not-dare-to-pull-out-you-will-get)

Michelangelo heard the shower turn on. Water started to run through the pipes. The young turtle dropped the comic he was reading and sat up from the lying position he had on the bed. He looked at his mate.

Raphael was on the bench press, calmly lifting weights for a while after morning training. He let go of the iron bar and sat up to look at Mike when he saw him. “Anything wrong, Mike?”

“I think it’s Splinter who’s taking a shower, I’m going to check up on him”

Raph looked down and chuckled lightly “It’s true he’s been stressed since last time Shredder decided to make an appearance. What are you planning to do?”

The youngster walked towards the hot head and pecked his lips “Ya know, relieve some stress.” A smirk accompanied his sentence as he strode for the door “You can come if you wanna”

Michelangelo opened the wooden piece that separated his and his partner’s room from the corridor. Just before he closed it behind him, he heard his boyfriend. “Lemme finish my sets first.”

 

As a trained ninja, Michelangelo had mastered the art of stealth, opening doors without being noticed and walking with steps as light as feathers that made no sound at all when skin contacted with tiled floor. 

Any other foe. Any. Other. Foe. And Michelangelo’s skills would have been more than enough to help him complete his task unheard. Casually, in this precise case it wasn’t any other foe he was attempting to approach, it was Splinter, Master Splinter.

With a quick flicker of a furry and pointy ear, The mutant rat was fully aware of what was happening behind him. “Michelangelo, get out of here.”

“Oh! Come on dude, gotta rock yourself up a bit more than that,” said the turtle, hugging his father from behind, letting his hands glide over the brown fur, feeling the muscles of the strong mammal. 

“Michelangelo, behave.”

Splinter would probably have continued telling his son off, but same as Michelangelo had been taught where to touch to paralyze a foe by Splinter, he had been taught where to touch to excite a lover by Raphael. Splinter still tried to change his son’s mind.

“Michelangelo, you shouldn't be doing this.”

Green lips stopped on furry neck, letting small teasing nibbles drop all over the eldest sensitive flesh.

“You are dating Raph, Michelangelo, what would he think of this?”

“He would think it's super cool. He's actually joining us whenever he finishes his sets.”

Michelangelo finally dared to let his hands get a hold of his father's balls, he liked them, it excited him because he was pretty unused to them, he guessed the exotic feeling was a reasonable turn on. As Splinter shivered under his touch, the turtle knew he was about to achieve his goal. He spoke again “Dude, we're doing this for you, you need to relax.” 

Expert green fingers moved up to tired shoulders and turned the rat around as terrapin hands massaged well-formed shoulders.

Splinter knew what Mikey had said was true. He needed to relax, he wanted to chill as his youngest son would say. He couldn't decline the presented offer.

Lips collided for the first time that night and Michelangelo pulled his father closer. Having a shell had never been a problem for the terrapins. They were used to it. But Splinter didn’t have a carapace… and that did for sure make a difference when being intimate. New positions could be reached and further points could be touched. Many times, it just made the sense of closeness much more intense.

Michelangelo couldn’t decide in between keep massaging his father or sending one of his hands down, wanting to caress his father’s member. Splinter, on the other hand, had never been an indecisive one and quickly moved both of his hands down, caressing the soft round buttcheeks of the mutant and enveloping the warm tail that he knew would get his son excited.

Splinter also knew, that his youngest son, had never been known for being silent. In fact, he was known for the loud and consistent moans and churrs that filled the lair each time that he and Raph had sex. Michelangelo had always been very vocal and the tiny moans he was giving to his sensei whenever his fingers made contact with his tail were a good proof of that.

Michelangelo didn’t exactly like to admit it, but he knew he was shorter than his siblings and that his father was way taller than him. It didn’t make kissing a too difficult task, but it was a bit tiring, Michelangelo would most times try to put his mouth to a better use. This time Splinter wanted to thank his son for all the efforts he kept making to make his life easier.

Splinter dropped to his knees, taking the turtle’s thighs in his hands, and pressing his snout onto Michelangelo’s lower plastron. His long and flexible tail caressed its way up to Mike’s tail, were pushing past that pink hole of tight muscles felt tempting.

“Don’t make me wait, Michelangelo”

The orange cladded turtle would never be as disrespectful as to disobey his father, so as asked, he allowed his dick to drop down from the pouch behind his plastron and watched as it stood in front of Splinter’s snout, pink head rubbing pink nose. The smile that appeared on Splinter’s face showed that he could smell the very intense scent that was now enveloping the couple.

But smell was just one sense, and many others were to be triggered yet. Taste being one of them. 

“Fuck yeah dude” Mikey pronounced in something in between a moan and a whisper and he placed one hand on the back of his father’s head and grabbed his ear with the other. The obvious anatomical differences in between the turtle’s and the rat’s heads did also affect their lovemaking in some ways. In this case, Splinter’s longer snout was a complete plus point if sucking dicks was the topic, as more flesh would be enveloped in the warm embrace of tongue and lips.

In between moans, ecstasy and other wet noises Splinter couldn’t help making, Michelangelo didn’t hear the smallest sound that had betrayed his brother. Their master, again, was way more aware of his surroundings than his son, and with the smallest flicker in his ears, was now aware that a certain hothead had entered the room.

“I thought you had mentioned not to start eating until every guest has arrived, Master Splinter” The smirk in Raph’s face was as wide as it had ever been, the only thing bigger than it, his hard dick that already had dropped down from his plastron. 

“Not our problem you’re always late dude,” Michelangelo said, releasing his father’s nape so that he could also turn around. Splinter quickly smiled at his red cladded son and smiled at him “That has indeed been very sure of us. Michelangelo, let’s make it up to your poor brother for having behaved so badly” Splinter made himself sure to put some emphasis on the two last words. He knew that would bring up a smile to the youngest’s face. “Raphael, come here and hug your brother, don’t be angry at each other”

A slightly confused Raph walked towards his sibling, not knowing what his father wanted to do, but also not wanting to disobey him, curious of what their sensei had in mind.

When both turtles welcome each other in their arms, they felt their dicks pressed together, Raph’s on top of Mike’s, as a tongue teased both of them, lapping on their heads or sliding in between them.

Mikey’s moans were slowly becoming louder and more constant, and the two other parts knew better than to let one reach the orgasm before enjoying the pleasure of penetration.

Splinter stood up, releasing both of their members, that was the clear signature move that something was about to start. The rat could see the excitement in both the turtles’ faces.

With just one small finger movement, as if they were in the stealth mode of patrols, Splinter demanded his youngest son to move down. Michelangelo took the initiative to wiggle his ass and tail up in the air once he was on all fours, which earned him a smack from Raph.

Raphael then gave his father a look that could almost be tagged as feral as his breathing got heavier. The turtle then glanced down at his brother for a second, quickly setting his focus back on his father.

Splinter had understood what his son wanted to do, it wasn’t something new that the hot-head wanted to be in control, he liked being on a dominant position and even if that wouldn’t be something recommended during fights, sex was a very different story. Getting on all fours, the rat joined his son on the floor, side by side.

Raph had two hands, two asses in front of him and, yet again, the biggest smirk on his face. Raph spent most of the day frowning, or smirking, this last one usually corresponded to the moments related to sex.

Both turtle and rat felt a finger crawl up their still unlubed asses but, of course, Mikey was the one to moan. Raph liked to hear his brother moan, it remembered him that he was doing just right when pleasuring his boyfriend. Hearing his father moan, on the other side, was way different. It happened rarely as Splinter truly was a master of stealth, but when it did occur it would make the other two turtles lost themselves in lust. 

Raphael was determined to get one of those golden moans from his father today.

“So, who will be the lucky one to get to know mini Raph a little better today? Eh, Raph?” Michelangelo insisted, wiggling his hips in an attempt to get some more of that digit inside of him. An attempt that was failed, Raphael knew him way too well. Raphael knew teasing too well.

Raphael also knew dirty talking well, he would always go along with Mikey’s dirty word plays “You tell me Mike, maybe you should hogging it for a while”

Michelangelo then turned his head slightly to the side, to look at his father “But if I lend it to you, you gotta take good care of him… Don’t break my toys daddy”

The digit inside Michelangelo’s entrance was carefully extracted. Said delicateness was quickly gone and replaced by the sharpness of a spank that made the youngster gasp in surprise. Just before he could complain, Raphael took a freckled tail in his palm and squeezed it gently. Michelangelo’s shoulders slackened, making him drop his head down until it was supported against the floor, as he tried to catch back his breath without screaming out a moan

Raph’s voice suddenly was strict and low. It was a feral tone, that one that the hothead controlled so magnificently “You mentioned MY dick being YOUR toy? Or did I mishear you”

“You totally misheard me, dude, I’d never say something like that” Michelangelo quickly said, in an answer that sounded more like a while. He probably was trying to save himself as many spanks as possible, Splinter guessed.

Raphael’s voice was quickly tweaked back to soft and caring. So soft and so caring that you could have easily tagged it as fake. But that’s the magic of roleplay, wasn’t it? “So good to know that honey. It would be such a shame to have to punish that beautiful and so well trained mouth of yours…”

Raph presented to fingers in front of his brother’s mouth. No words had to be spoken, Michelangelo knew his duty to coat them in saliva.

 

Splinter, was for sure enjoying the kinky act out displayed, but due to it, his son’s fingers had stopped moving, ending the careful massage they were performing over Splinter’s inside walls and this, Splinter didn’t enjoy.

Mutant rat wrapped a strong tail around his son’s arm and pulled, almost like begging for the forgotten attention.

“Someone’s eager, I see” Raph shifted his attention back to his father, noticing the rat was already used to the girth of his digit, Raph moved away from his two mates. Splinter patiently waited for his son to return. Michelangelo on the other side, whined loudly, trying to get some of that adored attention back.

Splinter, slightly displeased, looked to the male by his side “Michelangelo, your patience is something we ought to work on.”

“I’m very hungry, daddy, please, please don’t make me wait, daddy” Michelangelo pleaded, whispering in between moans and acting very fragile and needy of his father. He was a master of seduction, the little bitch knew how to play his cards just fine.

Raphael walked back behind his father and handed him the bottle of lube with a smirk “Don’t make him wait, father, this horny boy really needs someone to teach him how things are done” The older terrapin spanked his brother once again, before moving away, letting his father do the rest.

Splinter lifted himself up so that he stood up on his knees and placed himself behind his son with ease. Michelangelo’s tail wagged happily as he impatiently waited for his father to start pleasuring him.

The mutant rat coated his dick in a thin layer of lubricant, knowing his son had no problem taking his member, and pressed it onto his ass, watching the sensitive flesh slide inside his boy.

Raphael watched as his father quietly thrusted into the turtle’s body. Rat grabbed terrapin by the sides of his shell, helping smooth down his thrusts. 

Mike got quickly used to his father’s length and started moaning and begging his daddy for more. Raph got tired of watching the other two males as he jerked off his own dick and spoke up. “Splinter, get on all fours over Mikey”

Not questioning his son’s orders and without slowing down the pace of his thrusts, Splinter lowered down, hugging his son tightly and keeping a steady pace as he now thrusted into the terrapin a bit harder, as this new position allowed him to slam against his tail with more force.

Raphael placed himself behind his father. The view was certainly enjoyable, but the feelings… the feelings Raph knew would be better. 

The hothead inserted two fingers inside his father, scissoring him and quickly testing if he was ready, which he was. Raphael had done a good job prepping him before starting the session. 

Coating himself in that crystal clear lubricant, the hot-head used a good amount of it, wanting to make his father feel as comfortable as possible, Raph’s plan to make him moan his name was still on his mind.

Then Raph finally got to enjoy the warmness inside his master, he couldn’t help but moan when he buried himself to the hilt inside his father’s body. “Fuck Splinter, you feel so warm…”

Michelangelo, who was on the bottom of that fuckpile, started to feel overly excited. The thrusts from his father with the motions from his brother were bringing his close to his limit, but he thought he could handle it.

That was until Raphael sped up his thrusts, pushing Splinter a bit forward and making the rat hug Mikey tighter. Mikey’s tail got trapped in between his shell and his father's stomach, both bodies pressed said erogenous zone and each time Splinter trusted into Mikey’s ass, the youngest could feel his tail be slightly more compressed and then released. “Fu- Splinter! Ah! T-Tail!... Ngh-” Mikey was out of breath, he couldn’t handle it anymore, he couldn’t stand the pleasure of his tail being pressured anymore.

As always, Michelangelo reached his orgasm screaming out a moan, dropping his head down and releasing all of his cum on the tiled floor of the shower.

“Splint-my tail… Ah!”

Realising the overly sensitive state his son was in, Splinter unlatched his arms and released the young one, who crawled away from the pile, dropping down in front of them as he tried to catch his breath back.

Raphael saw his brother walk away and realised that Splinter was free. It was now time to switch the positions for a bit. Raph picked up his father, who was very surprised when he felt himself being lifted from the floor.

Raph leaned his back on the wall and hugged his father close to him, thrusting slowly into his father who had his back to the turtle’s plastron. Raph brought his face close to the back of his father’s neck, his mouth close to the rat’s ears. “Ride me daddy” Raph whispered just before biting the furry ear.

A very surprised sensei started moving up and down, enjoying the kinky detour that their lovemaking had suddenly taken.

“Dudes, not gonna wait for me? Rude.”

Raph chuckled and watched as his little brother crawled back to them. He wasn’t concerned about tucking his dick back in, but he had his tail in between his legs, covering his entrance. Mikey got very, very sensitive after orgasming.

The youngster grabbed Raphael's thighs, looking closely at the green member that keep burying itself inside pink rat ass. Splinter knew how to ride a cock and Mikey knew that after his almost accidental orgasm, he hadn’t left his father pleasured.

Soft trained lips enveloped a pink dick and curious hands stayed at the base to assure a warmer and more immersive connection during the blowjob, Mike knew what he was doing. Mikey felt how his father thrusted into his mouth forcefully as Raph pounded into the sensei.

The oldest terrapin felt himself slowly getting closer as he the pleasure of burying himself inside his father’s ass ran through his spine. Splinter also felt his orgasm arrive, closer each moment.

But Splinter was so warm. His fur was so comfortable and Raphael was so close. Spreading rat's legs a bit further apart, to allow Mikey a easier access to the dick he was sucking, Raph started pounding into the furry ass with increasing force.

Raph kept moaning, failing in his attempt to lower down the volume of his churrs. “Splinter, ah-fuck…”

Feeling his orgasm too close to hold back any longer, Raphael lifted his father up, pulling his cock out of the warm hole. Splinter reacted quickly, sending his hand down to his son’s cock and pressing it back into himself “Do not dare to pull out, you will get all my fur sticky”

Michelangelo, pulling is head back from Splinter’s dick spoke “Yeah dude, breed daddy deep, just the way he likes it”

And Raph couldn’t hold his orgasm back for any longer. The hothead stopped thrusting as he pressed himself as deep as his plastron would allow him to, shaking slightly and hugging his father tightly.

Raph adored feeling so close to his father, he adored the feeling of being connected so deeply to him. He stood still, hiding his face in the crook of Splinter’s neck as the final drops of cum sprouted from the hard member and stained his father’s inner walls.

On the front of Splinter’s body was Mikey. He knew his brother, behind the rat, had already pumped their father full of warm seed but he also knew that his father hadn’t reached an orgasm yet. Concentrating on relaxing his tongue a little bit more, Mikey managed to bring the whole length of his father into his mouth, the tip of the light pink member sliding down his neck. Now that there was no need to keep a hand on the base of the rat’s cock, as it was entirely kept in between Mikey’s lips, both of the turtle’s hands wandered back to the furry balls that kept begging for attention.

Raphael’s big dick buried deep inside him, his own dick filling his youngest’s son mouth and his balls being played with were too much. Feeling the warm plastron of Raphael against his back and his breath against his neck were just too much for the rat, that erupted with a squeak-like moan.

Michelangelo happily drank his father down, letting him grab the back of his head. He felt his snout pressed against his father fur and he was loving the scent he could breathe in.

 

Easily, Raph pulled out his father, his dick had already softened enough to make the action simple and not uncomfortable for the father. Michelangelo had also detached from his father and he now stood up in front of the other two. Splinter was still catching back his breath.

Raphael stood up and walked in front of his brother, Splinter remained the only one sitting down on the tiled floor. The two turtles shared a quick kiss before Raph pulled back a mere inch and spoke “You taste different than when you taste like my cum, mine is sweeter”

Mikey smiled devilishly and followed his brother’s game “Yeah, daddy’s cum is more intense, tastes saltier… wanna have a better look?” 

Seeing the two brothers make out in front of him, both enjoying the taste of his cum, wasn’t helping Splinter get his breath back at all, but as a trained ninja, it still didn’t take long. “Thanks, my sons, I am indeed very relaxed now”

Mikey broke the kiss to hug his father “You can’t be so stressed dad, you have to relax more often, maybe take a trip?” Raphael smiled at his father too.

Splinter giggled, he knew his sons just wanted the best for him.

 

It was very late, and three mutants were tired after their shower sex session. Master decided to meditate a bit before sleeping, the two turtles were fast asleep when they laid together on their shared bed. Raphael had enjoyed the kinky sex, he would consider joining his father and his boyfriend more often from now on.


End file.
